NOW!
by Miss.MirandaBVB
Summary: Max doesn't know when she is hurting someone. Max has a secret that she is keeping from Fang. A boy who falls in love with her beautiful innocence. As she struggles with cancer, she is living it up with her family and friends. Keeping a secret from one person is enough. Try keeping it from your small town. "I want to die happy. Please say you won't regret meeting me...ever."
1. Daylight

Yes, another Maximum Ride fanfic. I'm really into it. Anyways, here you are.

**Max's POV:**

**Chapter 1: Daylight**

I pushed up my nerdy glasses up the bridge of my nose. Of course the nerdy glasses was the trend now days however, I actually need them. Seeing as I'm the kind of girl people thought to be nerdy, I'm actually not that bad. I turn my music on my IPhone up. The song you ask? It's called Daylight by Matt and Kim. Somehow it was just right for today.

I'm sitting in a booth at my favorite cafe`a. It's called Sam's Poetry And Book Club. All the teens come here after school only to destroy the place. Leaving Sam to clean it up. Sam is my best friend. Correction, guy friend. He always sits behind the counter like a chilled waiter he is. Luckily it's only 10:04 am. Your wondering why I'm here on a Friday, right? Well that's cause I'm aloud to take days of school off.

I'm a honorole student. I got good grades, friends, parents, and a good talent. I'm a young art student. The best you might say. Not that I care. I just wish those beautiful moments you beg to draw was near. I want to draw a beautiful meadow with the yellow color that takes your breath away. Someday...

"Max?" I looked up to the gorgeous brown eyes of Sam. He looked worried and alarmed. I chuckled and shook my head. "Whats with that face?" He pinches his cheeks. "My face? Oh, nothing. You looked a little zoned out. You ok?" I smiled to reassure him. "Im fine. Nothing wrong." He eased into a matching smile.

"Good. Cause you still owe me a answer." I grunted in return. "Not telling you. Let's just drop it." He frowned and took his place across from me. "Max...how is Iggy?" Iggy..." He's doing better. He's in testing right now. I think he'll be out of the hospital tomorrow." Sam laughed. "Man, that guy can heal...he needs to heal faster." I nodded.

"Yeah...Sam, customer." I pointed to a dark haired kid. He was standing at the counter looking around. The cafe`e is pretty much empty, so it was just the three of us. Not knowing, a gust of wind brushed by causing my opened sceach book to blow out papers everywhere. I quickly got up and picked them up one by one.

My wavy dirty blond hair blew into my face making it hard to see. Sam looked at me "Max?" He was about to round the corner till a dark figure stood above me. I looked up at beautiful eyes. "Olive green..." I muttered. He smirked making me a little embarrassed. "Like them?" He pointed to his eyes. I shrugged. "There ok..." He raised a eyebrow.

"Oh, so you don't like them." I shook my head all to quickly, giving myself a headache. "No. There beautiful. Truly breathtaking." He gave me a " Are you serious!?" Face. Sam laughed behind him. "She's a artist, dude. She would love to draw your eyes." He perked up.

"Artist? How good?" He looked down at my scattered papers. Picking one up his face lite up. "Wow...your really really good." I smiled loving it when people admired my work. He looked to me and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, listen...can I ask you a huge question?" I nodded "My Little sister is sick, and she loves drawing. Do you think you could draw her for me? I want her to be happy and determined to do things she can't." I smiled. "Anything for a kid. It'll be no problem." I said. His face lit up again.

"Thank you. My name is Fang. Meet me here at two tomorrow." "Alright, My name is Max by the way. See you tomorrow." I turned around and grabbed my stuff. After packing up, I realised that I haven't got the chance to listen to my song. I rewind it and pressed play. I let the song drown out this noisy world and sang along with the free music.

Daylight by Matt and Kim

_We cut the legs off our pants_

_Threw our shoes into the ocean_

_Sit back and wade through the daylight_

_(Sit back and wade through the daylight)_

_Slip and slide on subway gratses_

_Those shoes are poor men's ice skates_

_Fall threw like change in the daylight_

_(Fall threw like change in the daylight)_

_I miss yellow lines on my road_

_Some color on monochrome_

_Maybe I'll paint them in myself_

_(Maybe I'll paint them in myself)_

_These sidewalks liquid then stone_

_Building walls and a old phone_

_It rings like all threw the daylight_

_(It rings like all threw the daylight)_

I stopped singing and began humming instead. Now that I think about it...This is a song sung by truth. Maybe I'll change. Or maybe I'll get worse. Either way, I'm going to enjoy life. Before it's to late.

**(A/N: Hey, I just finished a book called Awaking to Life. This is inspired by that book and Maximum Ride. Don't think I'm taking the plot. Although they are similar, The plot is completely different. Anyway, I don't own Maximum Ride, all rights go to James Patterson. Please review! It is necessary for you to. I just want to know how I'm doing so far. Bye!)**


	2. Can you feel my heart?

Yeah! Another chapter! Hope you like it!

Fang's POV:

I was sitting in a booth waiting for Max. It was about 1:46. Or so my phone says. The waiter from before was whipping the windows down. There was a total of ten people here. All teens. I turned the volume on my music up.

This song was my favorite. It's by Bring me the horizon. The House of Wolves. It's got screaming in it, but what can I say? He does enough screaming for the both of us. I mumbled the words to myself. Hoping nobody was listening. I checked my phone again. 1:48. I'm not usually this worried. I just couldn't help but be so excited for Max to draw my sister.

Max? I replayed the event in my head about a hundred times already. Now a hundred and one.

_**I walked into a local coffee shop to buy some coffee. To my surprise, nobody was at the counter. The sudden voice of a girl caught my attention. I didn't dare look over. "Sam, costumer." A second later I was served by a boy along my age. The door burst open bringing in a gust of cold wind.**_

_**Papers flew everywhere. The boy, Sam I presume, was about to walk around the counter. "Max?" He looked worried. I looked over and saw a girl picking up papers. She had dirty blond hair blowing in her face. Covering it up. She had on a light blue knitted sweater, a lose white scarf, and red skinny jeans.**_

_**I walked over to her. Why you ask? I haven't the clue. She looked up at me. She had nerdy glasses on. I looked passed them and into her eyes. They where a chocolate brown. Deep seas of beauty. Her pale lips slightly parted as she looked into my eyes. Her lips moved. "Olive green..." I smirked. "Like them?" I pointed to them using both hands.**_

_**She blushed. Any girl would if you just embarrassed them like that. She shrugged. "There ok." I raised a eyebrow. "So you don't like them?" She shook her head violently. "No. There beautiful. Truly breathtaking." I looked shocked. So bluntly! I gave her a Are you serious?! Look. Sam laughed. "She's a artist, dude. She would love to draw your eyes." I pecked up. "Artist? How good?"**_

_**I looked threw one of her drawings. It was of a dark skinned girl playing the violin. A name was sketched on it. Written Nudge. I was amazed at her work. I told her how good she was and asked her to draw my sister. She agreed to it. After making a schedule, she left.**_

_**I walked out a minute later and realised I was parked far away. She continued to walk with her headphones in. I followed her till I reached my car. Not a stalker. I swear. Max was singing a familiar song. My sister sang it often.**_

_**That's right. It's called Daylight by Matt and Kim. It's a good song. A really good song...**_

I felt the presence of Max walking in. She had on a black jacket and blue jeans. This time she wore a light blue beany. She had a shoulder bag that looked like something a odd teenage girl would wear. She isn't odd. Not in my eyes.

She met my eyes and smiled. She took a seat and eyed my coffee. I chuckled. "You want to finish it?" She scoffed. "No. I was hoping. You would buy me one. I AM after all clearing my busy schedule to draw your sister." Ohhh, touchy. "Alright. Alright. Excuse me? Can I get another hazel nut coffee?" I called to the waiter. Or Sam.

He came up smiling. "Sure. You do know that Max gets free stuff here all the time, right?" I looked at her. She was grinning. "Then it would be pointless. Free coffee I get everyday to draw a picture for someone? Sorry. This girl isn't cheap."

"Fighsty. One hazel nut coffee coming up." He left and disappeared threw a pair of double doors leading to a kitchen. "Fair enough." She smiled. Her smile was one of a kind. "So who's this sister of yours?" She asked. I half smiled. "Her name is Star. She um,has cancer." Her smile faded.

"I see...chemo?" I shook my head. "No, it's skin. She should be getting better. She can leave the hospital tomorrow." She looked like she understood. "Ok, while we are there, why don't we visit a friend of mine. His name is Iggy." "Alright. Well, let's get going."

After Max got her coffee, we headed out to my car. Remembering her singing that song made me smirk. "You have a Lovly voice by the way." She looked at me confused. But then she blushed remembering her singing out loud. "You where listening!?" I nodded.

She sighed in a annoyed way. "Whatever. Let's just go." Shrugging, we got into my car. She looked around my car observing it. "Nice. What brand? It's not a Ford , is it?" I raised a eyebrow. "You hate Ford's?" She nodded like it was obvious. "No. It's a dodge challenger. Like it, huh?" She smiled nodding. "Me likeee." She said in a obsessive voice.

"Why don't you have a car? Your like eighteen, right?" She shook her head. "Nope. I'm sixteen. I'm in junior high." Sixteen? Oh...does this mean I'm a pedophile!? Wait, no. I'm only eighteen myself. Even though I'm already out of school.

I turned on my car. The engine roared alive. Max buckled up and looked around. She was so relaxed, it was amazingly natural. She looked at the station I was listening to before. She rolled her eyes. "Really? 106.9 K hits?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I love the song Turn down for what." She looked at me with a sour face.

"Well, what do you recommend?" She grinned widely. "104.5 The edge." Alternative station? I turned the story and landed on the song Can you feel my heart by Bring me the horizon. I widened my eyes. She did too. "This song!" We both said at the same time.

We sang to the song while driving down the road. She clapped her hands while I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel.

Can you feel my heart? By Bring me the horizon

_**(Fang)**_

_(Max)_

**(Both)**

_**Can you hear the silence?**_

_Can you see the dark?_

_**Can you fix the broken?**_

_Can you feel_

**Can you feel my heart?**

_Can you help the hopeless?_

_**Well I'm beginning on my knees.**_

_Can you save my basterd soul?_

_**Will you wait for me?**_

**I'm sorry brother, so sorry lover.**

**Forgive me father! I love you mother!**

_**Can you hear the silence?**_

_Can you see the dark?_

_**Can you fix the broken?**_

**Can you feel my heart?**

**(3X Times)**

**(I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone.**

**I long for that feeling to not feel at all.**

**The higher I get, the lower I sink.**

**I can't drown my daemons, they know how to swim)**

After the song was over, we arrived at the hospital. We got out and checked in. To my surprise, Max was well known there. The lady at the desk, the nurses we passed. Even a few doctors waved. Max must be famous. How can she not? She's a blunt, sarcastic, beautiful teenager.

I opened the door and walked in. Star was sitting right side up. She had a book in her hands. I couldn't make out the titt- "Is that the Immortal Instruments!?" Max ran up to her and flopped on the bed. Star looked up shocked. "Um, yeah. I just started reading it." Max grunted. "I was hoping I could discuss the book with someone. Well I'm no spoiler."

Star looked down sadly. "If I can finish the book series in time..." I looked at her with worry. Max pushed herself up. "Oh, come on. You can't have that in your heart. Besides, the best doctors work here." Star smiled weakly. "Your right."

Star is ten years old. She had brown hair that looked messy. Her skin was hard and flaky. It was sad to see her this way. It really bothered me that she beat herself so about it. Max looked around the room. "I see you like drawing." Star looked up smiling. "Yeah. I wish I was good."

Max grinned "You can be good. All you have to do is put your mind to it. I'm actually here to draw you." Star looked surprised. "No! Don't! I'll look ugly and hideous!" She covered her face up. I sat down in the chair next to her bed. Max softened her face. It was a motherly expression. Truly amazing.

"Star...you shouldn't talk like that." She lowered herself on the other side of her. Grabbing her hand and smiled softly. "You are beautiful. No matter what people say. What I see, is a lovly face that has had so much pain, she forgot how truly pretty she is. Your smile is what counts. So chin up, pretty girl." Star looked at Max and began tearing up.

"You think I'm pretty?" She said weakly. Max pushed the hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Of course. You more beautiful than pretty."

I felt my eyes watering. Max does have a way with kids. More then my own mother...Max got up and sat at the end of the bed. She took out her drawing stuff and began sketching beautifully. Max looked up and down about a hundred times before she stopped.

She looked up and smiled. "Im finished. Wanna see?" Star nodded quickly. "Yes!" Max handed her the book. Star's eyes light up. She brought her hand to her mouth. Tears escaped her eyes. Feeling a bit worried, I bent over and looked at it.

Star was looking down with her eyes closed. A huge smile was plastered on her lips. Teeth showing. Her hair was long and messy, only it was in a majestic looking way. Her hospital nightgown hung loosely on her. She made it look like the sun was gleaming down on her. Her name was sketched across on it making it look lovely.

Star broke down and hugged Max tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Max was laughing. "No, thank you. That's the best I've done!" Star was giggling uncontrollably. I met Max's eyes just in time. "Thank you." I said with a smile on my face. Max rolled her eyes. "For what? Coming here and drawing your sister? I'm the privileged one here."

After hours of smiling and laughing, Max curled up next to Star on the bed. She and Star fell asleep to the sound of Star's iPod playing light music. I covered Max up with a blanket and fell asleep on the small couch in the white room.

Max really made Star happy. She's another reason to smile and say "Don't worry about the bad and sadness in this world." I'll dream of becoming the big brother who will live happily with my sister and friends.

Sam's POV:

I sat at the counter looking at my phone. A text popped up and I instantly read it.

*Tell Max that I'm beginning discharged from the hospital tomorrow. And tell her Lissa is bugging me about who is taking her to prom. Really, my sister bugs me when it comes to socializing. :P -Iggy

I smiled and replied

* Sure thing Iggs. Max actually is at the hospital now. I thought she would have come to see you. -Sam

After about an hour, Iggy never relied. What's wrong with him?

Iggy's POV:

Again...Maybe something happened and she's back in her own bed. It hurts, but I can't let her know that I'm getting worse. Not anyone. Not even Lissa. My own sister. Max...you better hope you live for both of us if I disappear. Hopefully that won't happen. Max is strong.

She can't know that I love her. She just can't.

**(A/N: What's this? A love triangle? Yes! Don't worry. I'm not the writer who makes Dylan or Sam the bad guy. Not even Lissa. It's not a character hating story. I love all the characters. You should to!**

**Anyway, thank you for reviews! I appreciate them. This is more of a sudden burst of teenage freedom and light drama. If you confused, here is the list of who and who doesn't have cancer.**

**Does: Max-chemo, Iggy-chemo, Star-skin**

**Don't: Fang, Lissa, Sam, Nudge, and later on characters. :)**

**Maybe or maybe not be a character death. I don't want to kill them off. But I do love drama! Sad tho. ;-;)**


	3. The river

I'm loving the reviews. Thank you all. Your a big help. :) I was supposed to make this account to help my cousin out, but she kinda made me mad. So this is payback. Lol, I'm terrible ;-; . To answer one of my review questions, Lissa is Iggy's sister.

By the way, The chapters are named after songs. I listen to my music when I write and it gives me inspiration on what to write about that chapter. It's not a song fic.

Also, are you ready for the next book? If you haven't got the message, James Patterson is making the newest volume! It's called Maximum Ride: Forever. Indeed. It is bad ass. Anyway I don't own Maximum Ride. Review! :)

Chapter 3: The river

Max's POV:

_Every thing was black. I could smell salt water and feel sand beneath my toes. The ocean? I opened my eyes and saw miles, and miles of water. The sun beamed down on me making it hard to see. I shelled out the sun with my arm. The sound of laughter echoed threw out the horizon._

_I looked to my left and saw two small figures running my way. One girl had black hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a white gulf shirt and skirt. Her bare feet sunk into the sand. She was running from a boy with spiked red hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing swim trunks and was barefoot too._

_"Run, Max! She yelled out to me with a happy grin across her pudgy face. They were both young. Maybe 6 to 8. Oh, they were. They were my brother and sister. I was seven years old. The middle child of Ella and Ari. I looked down at my own cloths. I was in a blue sun dress and had white sandals on. I remember this day. It's the day mom told us about our new sibling._

_I began running from Ari knowing he was going to attack us for ruining his sand castle. He did work hard on it. I felt my foot trip over a log sticking out of the ground. I was about to face plant, but a strawberry haired boy stoped my fall. I felt my arm being yanked and pulled to safety._

_I looked up and for the first time in my life, I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment. HE saved me. Iggy Griffin. He was a boy I had a crush on for a majority of my life. He smiled and laughed at my red cheeks. I felt a foot come in contact with my leg. I turned around and saw Ari frowning at me. Or rather frowning at Iggy._

_"Come on, Max." He pulled me back to our picnick. I turned around and watched the boy wave bye before he left with a red head and a blond haired girl. Bridget I believe her name is. I smiled and walked to our layout. Iggy..._

I woke up feeling hot. I opened my groggy eyes and let the blinding light wake me up. I finally raised up and took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital room pushed nearly off the medium sized bed. Ah! I looked over and saw Star sleeping perfectly. I peeked over at Fang who was sleeping on a leather couch.I smiled and walked his way. I brushed some dark black hair out of his pale face. He looked peaceful and relaxed when he slept.

I wanted to stay and draw his perfect face, but then the sudden thought hit me. Iggy. I grabbed my things and written a quick note before running out of the room. I peered at the black clock in the hall way. It was 9:12 am. He was probably up by now.

I shove myself into the door. Sure enough, Iggy was watching boomerang in hospital t.v programs. He looked over at me and smiled. "Took you long enough." He joked patting the seat next to him. I sighed in relief and flopped down next to his frail body.

He was getting skinnier and losing more hair. I hated to see him this way. I rubbed his side to see if it hurt. He winced, but kept quiet. I let out a frustrating grunt. "You said you were getting better!" He looked at me dumbfounded. "I am." I shook my head angrily.

"Lier." He glared at me with his blue eyes. "Like you aren't. You told Sam you were coming over yesterday. Yet you didn't." I opened my mouth to say something. The words seemed to linger in my throat making me gag. I got up and began leaving. My wrist was tugged back.

I looked down at Iggy. He was hunched over his bed. If he hadn't grabbed my wrist for support, he would have fell off the bed. He looked up at me with pleading eyes. My face softened and I fount myself giving in. I slowly walked back and hugged him.

"I'm sorry...I just can't see you like this." He chuckled making my heart brake into tinny shreds of glass. "Same here Max...you got some colour back." He began stroking my hair. "Still the luckiest girl to have chemo. You don't need a wig." I pulled away and slapped his shoulder.

"Jeez, embarrasses me why don't you." He began laughing. "I'm just saying, even after three years of chemo, you still have your hair." I rolled my eyes. Iggy will be Iggy. I fount myself plopping back on the bed and started talking about good places to eat. "Your getting discharged today, right?" He smirked

"Yeah, dose Max wanna buy me lunch?" I smiled nodding. "Lets invite some friends. I'll call Ella, Ari, and Nudge." He pulled out his phone. "Good idea. I'll call Lissa, Bridget, and Sam." He had a bright twinkle in his eyes. "Um, could I invite like, two more people? I'll pay." Iggy shrugged not looking up. "Sure. Don't forget your little sister."

"Alright. I'll leave in about a hour, then I'll meet you here. Ari is taking us." I volunteered my older brother. He wouldn't mind. He's never minded. He can be a bit over protective of me. Especially since the cancer. He worried to much. He must have gotten it from my mom.

I got up and made my way over to Star's room. be asking Fang and her to join. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?

**Fang's POV:**

**When I woke up, Max was gone. Disappointment washed over me. She left us? I got up and began looking around. Star was just starting to wake up. around the room some more for a clue. Just as I thought.**

**There was a note tapped to the door. I took it off and began reading it.**

_**Dear Fang and Star,**_

_**I forgot to visit my friend. I'm probably still there by the time you read this.**_

_**This is my number if you want to call me.**_

_**902-8675309**_

_**If a girl named Jenny picks up, hang up right away. She's not the nicest person. Anyway, thank you for introducing me to your sister. She really brightened my day.**_

_**Love, Max**_

**(A/N: Sorry! I couldn't think of a number so I used this song. Lol. It's called Jenny.)**

**Love Max...Don't think nothing of it. She means as in "Sincerely" or "Yours truly" . Nothing special. After an hour, I was about to call her, before she came running threw the door. She looked out of breath and had changed since then.**

**"Hey...do...you guys wanna...have lunch with me and...my friends?" She said between breaths. I widened my eyes. I looked at Star who looked overly happy. "Yeah! I'm hungry. Where at?" She threw off her blanket and headed to the bathroom.**

**"Its actually called Maximum Patterson express. They have karaoke, games, food, and even bands play there. It's completely safe." She looked at me assuring that it was safe and ok. I shrugged. "Why not?"**

**Star jumped up and down. I didn't mean to be a party pooper, but..."Only if the doctor says it's Ok." Star grunted. "You promised!" He shook his head. "I never promised." Just as I was about to call him in, he walked in not looking up.**

**"Hey Dr. Dylan. Can Star leave today?" He looked up smiling. "Of course. She's getting better. A lot since the treatment took place." Star ran to the bathroom to change. Dr. Dylan looked at Max. "Why hello, Max. What brings you here? Not feeling well?" Max coughed.**

**"Um, hey Dr. Dylan. I was just here visiting Iggy. Nothing more. Beside, this is a hospital for kids with cancer. Not a clinic or a regular hospital." She said with a tight tone. He looked at her for a minute till he nodded. "I see. Well, you know to call me if you ever do feel pain. Even if it is just a stomach pain. Seriously...call." He turned and walked out.**

**Max looked relieved. Star came out in a light pair of knee high jeans and a black shirt that said "If it's not Anime, it's nothing". Something she bought online. Her long brown hair was brushed and pulled into a pigtails. Pure innocents. Max made some calls to her friends and called her mom to reassure her she wasn't kidnapped and didn't come home for that reason.**

**(A/N: The shirt was costume made, so you won't be able to find it.)**

**"So, we ready?" Star pulled on her green backpack and nodded. I snatched my keys and waved my hand foreword. "On word." Max raised a brow. "I'm not a horse, you know." I smiled and grabbed a lock of her hair. "Nye." I flipped it whacking her in the face with it. Whoops.**

**She chased me down to the evaluator and pushed my face against the cold wall. It didn't hurt, but I did rub my red cheek. "Jeez, women of steal." I muttered making room for her and Star to get on.**

**She stuck her tongue out. All though the move is childish, it was Max. We got down to the lobby and what had us was a bunch of teens. I mean a huge group. Max walked up with her hand out for a "bro fist" to everyone. After the "bro fist", we made out way to our cars.**

**(A/N: Pewdiepie lover. You SHOULD know him for his YouTube videos. If not, then you really wouldn't understand the bro fist part.)**

**A girl with red hair and green eyes walked up to Max and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She wore a gray tank top and a light brown leather jacket unzipped. She had a blue and green scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. Long blue skinny jeans and brown leather boots. These girls sure do like causal fashion " Hey Max, you riding with me and Iggs?" She asked with the stick of a sucker popped out her mouth. Max shrugged. "You guys wanna come? It would be less gas." I shrugged and tugged Star to follow.**

**We piled into a red car. Nothing special, just a Honda civic. Max sat in the back and Star squashed herself in between us. The red head got in and turned the car on. The music playing was a pop station. It was playing Dark horse by Katy Perry. Star began singing.**

**The red hair girl turned around smiling. "You like this song?" She nodded. "Well, what's your name, sweetheart?" She asked. Star smiled. "I'm Star Walker. This is my big brother Fang." She gestured towards me. She looked up and nodded. "I'm Lissa Griffin. My brother should be here soon."**

**Just as she said that, a tall boy got in on the passenger side and looked back at us. "Lets see...I know Max. And who might you be beautiful?" Star blushed and giggled. "Star." He smiled and looked to me. "How about you, handsome?"'I rolled my eyes at the flattery and stuck out my hand for a returned shake. He took it. "Fang." "I'm Iggy. That's my future wife." He pointed to Max. She mimicked me and rolled her eyes.**

**"In your dreams pretty boy." He looked hurt. "Ouch. Am I not womanly enough for you? Is that it? Maybe I'll stop eating and go on a super diet so you will take me then." He lifted his hand to his NON-existent boobs and pitched his voice as high as a girl.**

**Max nodded. "We manly women like a girly boy with a visible ribcage. That's so attractive. Note the sarcasm." We laughed and took off to the restaurant. It was located a few blocks away from my house, so if anything happened to Star or I, we could run down there.**

**The place was huge. Kids everywhere. Arcade games, pizza, karaoke. Star would love that. We walled in and took a booth. A minute later, four other kids showed up. A beefy lookin dude with reddish brown hair. He looked twenty. Three girls stood beside him. One girl had long blonde hair and a green shirt that said "Fetch".**

**Another girl had black hair and brown eyes. Just like Max's. The dark skinned girl was familiar. Ah! She was the girl Max drew playing violin. The name...Nudge. That's it. Max smiled and asked the waiter to pull another booth over. Not easy.**

**They sat down while the waiter walked off grumbling. "Everyone, this is Fang and Star. And these people," Max wrapped a arm around the big guys shoulders "is my brother Ari, my sister Ella, Nudge, and Bridget."**

**Me and the Ari swapped looks. He had a tight jaw and smirking at me. I wasn't the toughest guy, but when it came to being intimidating and scary, I just simply smirk and people say I become the dark Prince. Cool, huh?**

**"Where's Angel?" Iggy asked. Max frowned and did a head count. "We are missing Angel and Sam." She said looking worried. Ari grunted for her attention. "Angel is with Sam. I had him pick her up from day care." Max sighed. "Scared me..." Star looked up and tugged Max's sleeve. "Who's Angel?"**

**Max perked right up. "She's my little sister. She's seven years old." She said Star looked around. "Yeah...No one here is my age." Nudge opened her mouth. "That's not true. I'm twelve years old. You and I are pretty close with age. ZOMG! I just noticed how cute your pigtails are. I wish my hair was cute. I got the frizzy style. I hate it. Do you think that if I stratend my hair everyday it would be that pretty? An- mmummf!" Ella held a head over her mouth. "Nudge! Enough!" She smiled embarrassed. "Sorry."**

**This would be fun. Right?**

Max's POV:

After a good ten minutes, Angel and Sam arrived. Angel ran to me and tackled me in a huge hug. I kissed her head. "Hey sweetie. How's mom and dad?" Angel smiled bring me news. "Mom was worried to death and dad almost called the police." Yet she could keep a straight face.

"Uh huh. Mom was wigging out. She thought you were kidnapped! If you had not called them, there would be a search for you. That's what dad said anyway." Ella said coolly. Ari nodded. "Yeah, you had me pretty worried. You do that again, I'll have to keep a tracking device on you." I glared at him, but he knew I was kidding.

We decided to order what was on the list. Ari eyed it. Only a sec latter, he said "Hogies." Sternly. Everyone looked to him and laughed. "Wow. Usually you get to nerves and don't get anything." Iggy ruffled his hair and got a punch to the shoulder.

"What? I'm a man. I gotta eat." He wasn't a lie. He was in his second year of college. "I'll have a chocolate chip milkshake. I'll need two straws for me and my wife." I kicked Iggy under the table. "Oh, he's kidding. I'm not his wife. His wife would be his left ha-" I was cut off by Sam.

"Sorry Miss, she was kidding. She'll take the straw. And might I say, what a lovely bow you have." He looked at the black bow in our waiters hair. She blushed. "Tha-thank you."

Lissa looked at me. I nodded. Lissa kicked Sam's leg from under the table. A small blush on her pale skin. Sam looked around to see who it was. A little clueless if you ask me.

After ordering, we decided to do some karaoke. First up was Nudge sing Paradise by Cold play. Then Angel with the Cuppy Cupcake song. Too cute by the way. Afterwards, Ari and Iggy with Bleeding out sang by Imagine Dragons, Bridget and Star sang How to save a life by the Frey. Sam never sang, leaving him out.

Lissa brought her acoustic guitar and sat up there. Gathering a audience of course. She took a deep breath. "This song goes out to ex boyfriends." She looked Sam in the eyes. His face went sad. Poor guy. Poor Lissa. The both of them really were cute...

Lissa relaxed her face and began playing.

**The river by Courge my love**

I can feel you pulling down on me

Like the currents of the river

Oh, I can't tell you where it may lead

I can only hope it carrys me far...

Carry me away

You told me not to fight,

With dreams so big it's no use

You were almost right

My dream are always bigger than you

I know you'll spare that you still have faith in me

You'll be surprised when this river leads into the sea

Carry me away

River carry me

And I've thrown every thought into the sea

Just to see how far they take

Thew I know they'll come back to me

When it come it's time it pulls them in

Carry me away

I can't believe I almost gave into the undertoe

Every time I fall I get back up course now I know

I know you'll spare that you still have faith in me

You'll be surprised when this river leads into the sea

Carry me away

River carry me

River carry me

River carry me

River carry me

River carry me

I looked over at Sam. My breath was caught in my throat. He was crying. Not like, bawling, but he had a few tears. He saw me looking at him and wiped them away. He got up and walked out the arcade. Lissa followed him in a hurry. Go get him girl...

**Lissa's POV: **

**I ran out after Sam as soon as he shot up and left. He wasn't running away from this. I thought I lost him till I saw him walking into a alleyway with mother earth art work on the walls.**

**I caught his sleeve. He turned around looking sad till he recognized me. His face went red with anger. I looked down. "Please don't run away..." He pulled away and scoffed "Your the one who ran away. Lissa, I called you, I talked to you. I wanted to be with you! You just have trust issues! You don't trust anyone except for Max and Iggy."**

**I felt tears behind my eyes. "Sam. Iggy's getting worse! I'm just stressed out and I can't think properly. I feel stupid when I'm around someone and can't tell them why I'm scared to be with them...Sam, I..." He pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear.**

**"Lissa, just trust me...I'll be there every moment. You just have to promise me you'll ask for help. When you need it. Ignoring everyone isn't a option. Me above all. I'll be there."**

**I looked up at him and trembled. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Does this mean you want a milkshake with two straws?" I smiled grabbing his face and pulled his lips to mine. They only brushed, nothing passionate.**

**He grinned. "No, that's enough for me." I said slipping my hand in his. He gripped on tight. "I love you Lissa." He leaned his head on mine as we walked back to the arcade. "I love you too. Never leave me alone again." He chuckled "Your the one who left me, remember?" I nodded. "And it won't happen again."**

Yeah! Long chapter. Max and Fang do karaoke in the next chapter! The characters are a bit OCCish. The story is a heart filler. Not that much like the original characters. Do I have to do this all the time!? Fine!

I don't own Maximum Ride. All rights belong to James Patterson. Please review! Tootaloo!


	4. Angel with a shotgun

Chapter 4 :) Thank you reviewers and readers. I wanna thank you guys for reading this story. I don't own Maximum Ride. Just the plot. All rights belong to James enjoy this chapter

Angel with a shotgun

Max's POV:

After Lissa and Sam ran out, the gang or what I like to call them "the flock" pushed me on the platform of the karaoke machine. I sighed loudly so they could pick up on my "totally don't want to do this" voice.

No, rather they ignored my attempt to smuggle out of this. I was scrolling through the song list about to pick Riot by Three days grace when someone *cough Star cough* pushed Fang up here.

He bumped into my shoulder making me pick another song by accident. Fang glared at his young sister. "Star? Why did you push me?" He said calmly. She giggled sounding like Angel when she did it. "Because it's both your turn. You can sing too, Fang. It wouldn't hurt." He sighed looking at me for help.

I shrugged. "Oh well. What song we singing?" He asked. I looked down at the pad that showed our song. I blushed a little. Angel with a shotgun! This song made me wanna grow wings and fly. I don't know why, but I just wanted to...you know, fly.

Fang looked down at the screen. He smirked "How ironic..." a bit of red showed on his pale face. Probably from lack of sleep. I didn't see what was ironic about it, but I decided to leave it alone. Maybe a inside joke to him or something.

Angel with a shotgun by The Cab

I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.

Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.

Get out your guns. Battles begun.

Are you a saint or a sinner?

If loves a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on the trigger.

They say before you start a war

You better know what your fighting for.

Well baby your all that I adore.

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting till the wars won.

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know your everything I have?

And I,

Wanna live, not just survive.

Tonight.

Sometimes to win, you got to sin.

Don't mean I'm not a believer.

And major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what your fighting for.

Well baby your all that I adore.

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun!

Fighting till the wars won!

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know your everything I have?

And I,

Wanna live, not just survive.

Tonight.

Oh, ohhhh aohhh, oh, ohhhh, aohhh. Oh, ohhhh, aohhh.

I'm an angel with a shotgun.

Fighting till the wars won.

I don't care if heaven won't take me back...

I'm an angel with a shotgun!

Fighting till the wars won!

I don't care if heaven won't take me back!

I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know your everything I have?

And I,

Wanna live, not just survive!

And I'm,

Ganna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you fighting for,

Well baby your all that I adore,

If love is what you need,

A soldier I will be...

(A/N: I shit you not, the first time I listened to this song, I automatically thought of Maximum Ride.)

I watched as the screen faded to black. Looking up at my friends I saw happy cheering faces. Except for Iggy. Maybe he didn't like the song. I don't know. I watched Fang looking around the room with his amazing Olive eyes. We made eye contact for what seemed like a thousand years.

I kind of wanted to stay there for a few thousand more. Even if his eyes were that shade of green, it was like a green galaxy of stares. I just wanted to draw the universe. Lissa walked in causing my attention. She and Sam held hands tightly.

I smiled lightly. She had been stressed out about Iggy's cancer and the fact that he could slip away at any moment. Speaking of cancer, I felt my stomach clench. The pain in my abdomen was growing. Beads of sweat was rolling down my face, which was probably pale.

Crap! Not here! Not now! I looked at Iggy who was frowning at me. I rubbed my side a little. His eyebrows shot up. He knew what was happening and shakes Ari's arm. Ari looked up at me and got up waving Angel to follow.

I got off the platform and pulled out my phone. I whispered to my mother over the phone to avoid a seen with my friends. After hanging up, I looked at Fang and Star who needed a ride to the hospital. I felt bad leaving them, but I don't want them or let alone, everyone to know I have cancer.

"Fang, somethin came up. I have to leave. Finish off those hoggis for me and Ari. Talk to you later." We was about to protest, but I speed out to the car. Ari Sat me in slowly. Angel sat in the back looking at me threw the mirror. "We forgot Ella." She said simply.

"Ella doesn't need to come. She needs to be there with those other kids. Besides, she probably picked up on what's happening from Iggy." Ari said sternly. I clenched my abdomen and felt hot tears burning behind my brown eyes.

"Hold on, Max... Hold on." Ari took my hand.

After we reached the hospital, I was carried to my room and was put to sleep for pain slipped away fast. I was dreaming I was flying in the sky. The people below looked like tiny ants from this far up. I thought I was alone, but Fang flew out of nowhere.

He had black wings matching his hair. I wanted to feel his feathers, but knew that dreaming was weird. He hovered above me, matching our wing beats. I turned upside down and flew. I don't know why, but my arms raised up and hugged his body. He did the same.

I felt so natural, yet I was so surprised and scared. I pushed away from him. He looked surprised and suddenly turned to ashes. I felt my throat burn and my eyes sting. Had I done that to him?

The sun turned black and I lost altitude. I was falling with my back still faced down. The sky filled it's self with ash. I was horrified. When I looked down, the city was charcoal. People screamed bloody murder. I tried to ignore the people's voices, but failed miserably. Why had I pushed him away?

I liked the hug, but...

My wings catches fire. I feel my back sting. I was about to scream when a pair of arms grabbed me. It was Fang! He didn't disappear. He held tight to me. He moved his lips to my ear. "Max..."

My own name sent shivers down my back. "Max...I won't let you die. Because I'm..." I looked up at him. He was smiling wide. Ash covered his face. "Your angel with a shotgun." He said happily. I wrapped my arms around him. "Fang!"

Iggy's POV:

I was looking at Max's sleeping body. I wrapped my arms around her. "Max... I won't let you die. Because I'm..." She twitched a little in her sleep. "Your angel with a shotgun." She out stretched her arms hugging me back. I was happy, but then she said...

"Fang!"

(A/N: Ouch. Do you like? Review please! Hope you will forgive me for not posting a chapter in like, two weeks. Bye!) ~


	5. What are you losing?

Hey, I'm happy with your reviews! I'm happy to write for you, and I just feel so accomplished. \°~°/ Please review again, I don't own Maximum Ride, all rights belong to James Patterson. (No song for this chapter!)

Chapter 5: What are you losing?

Max's POV:

I sat up straight when Dr. Dylan came in. Even for a Doctor, he looked about 18 to 20 years old, he is actuality 29. Young looking and I'm not going to lie, hot. My mom came in after him. She was at my side in like, 0.3 seconds. Worry wort.

"Oh Max dear, you scared me! Are you alright? Are you still hurting?" Dr. Dylan never had time to ask me those questions. So he just let mom ask them every time I have a "Bad Day" something I like to call them. A "Fall" didn't suit me very well. After I answered, I looked at Dr. Dylan. If it was good news, he would act happy and jittery.

My mom looked away trying not to tear up. His face was dismayed. Sadness took over his happy side. I sighed and looked at my hands. Refusing to look in his eyes. "So lay me down straight...what's wrong with me this time?" He shook his head. "Well, your not getting better, I assume your abdomen is obviously the main issue, and your test are all jammy. None of us, or other Doctors know what is going on with your blood cells."

"Its like something is exploding in your abdomen and destroying you blood cells and killing all T cells in your body." I liked how simple he was when he spoke to teenagers. He narrowed down the scientific crap and helped us understand better. Unlike Mr. Logsten. Who I never really see anymore.

I stayed quit, not looking forward to saying something like "It can't be helped." That would only make my mom cry even more. I wanted to hold her and tell her not to cry for me. I hated seeing my mom in pain. Imagine how I'd feel if my friends font out. Yeah, it wouldn't be pretty. The news would get out and everyone at school would talk to me with sympathy. That's what I really want to avoid.

After Dr. Dylan left, my mom followed behind to talk to the rest. Not looking at me with her eyes. She knew if she did she would fall deeper into depression. I wouldn't blame her, but I still wanted her to look at me with motherly eyes and tell me I was going to be alright. Would she ever look at me like that again?

I let out a shaky breath. Trying my hardest not to let my tears come over me. The thought of my mom, dad, friends, everyone. It would haunt me forever. I bared my face into my hands. Crying out for this hell to be over. I wanted to get better, I wanted to live, I didn't want to die! Not yet. Not like this.

Soon, my cries died out and I was just regretting my tear session. Now my throat hurt and I wanted cold water to sooth the dryness. I sat back into the plush cushioned pillows. I gulped down my pain. I shut my burning eyes tightly. Could I really be in idiot?

The thought came to me after I woke up. I opened my eyes and studied the wall across the room.

_**After calling out Fang's name, the dream came to an end. When I woke up, Iggy was laying next to me in bed. His arms wrapped around my frame. He had puffy eyes and was just staring at me. I looked around the room for a moment to brake the awkward starting contest.**_

_**Iggy broke the silence. "He isn't here. I took him and that girl home after we ate." I looked at him and realized he was talking about Fang "Well, why would he be here? I only met him a few days ago." Iggy frowned. "Well you made your self pretty clear that you wanted him here. So I guess I'm sorry for disappointing you." He got up and began walking out. He stoped for a moment and looked at me.**_

_**"You know...you really are an idiot when it comes to these things." With that he walked out.**_

I haven't had time to think about that moment till now. Just then, my phone buzzed. I picked up my phone and the screen flashed "Message from Fang". I unlocked the phone and began reading his text.

**Hey, Max. It turns out I'm being transferred to your school. Cool, right? Anyway, what happened yesterday? You guys just left. Iggy took us home last night. **

I blushed remembering my dream. A smile etched onto my face.

**Really, that's cool. Hope to get class with you. We will only get a few because I'm a sophomore. Your a senior, right? So is Sam and Iggy. Oh, we left because my mother was having a breakdown at a sale. **

**Lol, doubt that was the reason. I hope to see you tomorrow. I can give you a ride to school. If you want. **

My eyes widen. I quickly texted him.

**No, I'm good on being dropped off at school. It's totally fine. See you tomorrow. **

After a minute, he texted back.

**Um, ok. See you tomorrow, I guess...**

His text seemed disappointed.

**Aye, I can tell when someone is texting with a sad expression. No exception here, Fang boy.**

He sent me the text that ended our short conversation.

**... Sure. Night, Max.**

After our little chat on my almost dead phone, I got up and grabbed my sketch book. I pondered on what to draw. Then Fang's face came into view. I smiled and began drawing him with those charcoal wings. I used my ball point Sharpe to darken his feather and his hair.

The door to my room opened and I hid my picture under my pillow. Suddenly a boy busted into my room and he hides under my bed. I swing myself upside down on my bed to look at the child from a strange angle. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Much like Angel.

He holds a finger to his lips. I nod and sit up slowly. A minute later, a familiar girl walked in. It was Star! I hid my face from her using my blanket. I can hear her bare feet walking to my bed. "I'm sorry, have you seen a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes?" I deepen my voice to sound different. "Um, no. I haven't." I hear her mumble a sorry and leave.

She closed the door and I pull the blanket down. "What was that all about?" I asked the boy who was now coming out from under the bed. "Well, I was visiting my grandma and my parents told me to go play. I saw that girl downstairs playing in the game room. I asked to join and I uh, kind of cheated. That made her mad so I just ran."

"Well, don't just go and bust into random peoples rooms. I mean, what if I was a old man getting naked?" He made a yuk face. "Mmhmm. Not a pretty sight to see, huh?" He smiled and thanked me. "Well, what's your name?" He asked before leaving. "Im Max. And you?" "Im Gazzy. See you later, Max." He left my room.

Gazzy huh? He looked like Angel. A lot like Angel. Before lights out, I asked Dr. Dylan if I could go to school. He agreed, but never really liked me hiding this secret from my friends. The only people who knew was my family, Iggy, Sam, and Lissa. I hadn't told Nudge, Bridget, Ratchet, Kate, J.J, Star, and all the rest. If Fang fount out, he would probably pity me. I've seen how he treats Star.

Tomorrow will be better. Hopeful he or anyone wouldn't find out.

**Fang's POV:**

**I ate my bowl of cereal in th kitchen. My mom was busy making my dad some eggs and toast. Speaking of the devil, he came walking down stairs. I sat down my bowl and wrapped my arm under his weight. I had a hatred of him doing this. Making himself sick because he's afraid of losing Star.**

**I sat him down at the table. "Ah, thank you son." He looked at me smiling. "Welcome dad. Well, I'll be off. Don't want to be late for school." I walked out of the house with out actually saying bye. I turned on my car and drove to school. I thought about what happened the other day. I had met the friends I so yearned for. The last friend I had, stoped talking to me after Star was diagnosed with cancer.**

**Me and Max had that in common. Someone dear to us is awaiting for death. I was disappointed last night when Max didn't take my offer on a ride to school. It's not like it would be any trouble. I actually was looking forward to talking to her today. I would see her at school, right? **

**As soon as I got to school, Max and the others were sitting at the entrance of the school. It wouldn't start till about 8:25 anyway. "Hey." I approached them. Max gave me a smile and patted a seat for me. She was sitting on a small wall that was used to hold the name of the school up. "Yo." She said**

**We looked at each other's schedule. "So, we have 3ed, 4th, lunch, 6th, and 7th hour." She handed my list of classes back to me. Four classes with Max. The entire school got off campus lunchs. Well, sophomore to senior. Apparently the school didn't have enough hours to just teach two classes each grade, so the years of students where mixed up.**

**First hour was World history with Mr. Wright. He looked young, but had a Italian mustache. His class was boring. Second hour was with Iggy, and Sam in Biology. The teacher was nice I guess. He didn't give us any work. Finely, the next hour was with Max. It was Art so it would be more interesting.**

**We sat four to a table. Max sat next to me in the back table. It had been a habit to them to sit as far from the teacher as possible. This was pretty far. Two others were girls I never seen with Max. "Fang, this is Kate and J.J." They looked at me and smiled waving. Kate had black hair and supermodel cheekbones. She seemed to smile at me more than J.J.**

**We where supposed to draw one person at our tables face. My only thought was of Max. This wasn't going to work out, cause I suck at drawing. I tried my best anyway. I looked at my picture. Max's hair was line strait, her nose had been smeared and her left eye was out of place. Sighing I sat my paper down. Max looked over and held a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.**

**"Oh haha. Laugh it up." I said looking over at hers. It was me. My hair was a dark black and she made a feather falling next to me. "Whats the feather?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "Just something that you remind me from." I raised my brow. She really was good. I couldn't believe this was me. She made this man, well...handsome?**

**After Art, was piano lab. Now the piano I was good at. Max, not so good. She sat at her piano and became frustrated. Slamming her hands on the keys. I chuckled. "Your doing it wrong. Here, like this." I sat my hands on hers and moved her fingers to the places.**

**I helped her play "Marry roll along". I stoped when I realized how close I was. I pulled away. "So, um. Yeah, like that." I whipped my hand across my nose. I got a peek at her face. She looked embarrassed and was blushing. God, I had that effect on women. After class was lunch.**

**We went to Daylights Donuts because it was still open and it was only a block away from school. Iggy sat close to Lissa and Sam. For some reason, Max and Iggy haven't talked. I didn't have a clue as to way.**

**She looked up at me after eating a donut hole. "Fang, why did we become friends so quickly?" I shrugged, yet I knew the answer. "Because you and I both have someone close to us dieing. Both with cancer." She looked down. "It's...not fair. How come we get cheated out of life? How come God gave us a limit to expire? It just doesn't make sense!" She looked down angrily.**

**Iggy looked over with a hint of worry. She rested her head on her hands and then slid her head down to her arms. "I know it doesn't...it never will. I guess God just has a way of doing things." She peeked up with a grim face. "Do you?" "Do I what?"**

**"Do you believe in him...God." I looked at her curiously. "Well, not really. I believe in a higher power." She looked back at her hand. "I don't believe in any God. Not one that would do this at least. I believe that life just bits you in the ass." I smiled. "Well luckily you'll have a while to enjoy it." She didn't look up or even smile.**

**When seventh hour came, we watched a video on kids that do drugs and what it leads to. For some reason, I felt off edge by it. I don't actually listen to them...but today made me pay attention. I don't know what it was. Max sat a few seats down. The only room with a seating chart.**

**I looked over at her and saw her shoulders shaking. Her head down in her crossed arms like she was sleeping. I could hear soft whimpers that sounded muffled. She was trying to keep quit, but a few kids plus myself watched her curiously.**

**Lissa leaned over and tapped her back for concern. Max shot up and left the class without premitition. Lissa looked to me and seemed as shocked as I was. She got up and ran out to her. I as well got up, but kept my pace quit. What was going on with her today?**

**Lissa caught up with her close to the girls bathroom. "Max! What's wrong?" Max turned around holding her hand to her mouth. "I'm just...I hate seeing kids treat their own lives like it's nothing. They throw away their lives for drugs. As to which we get robbed of ours." She must be talking about Iggy. Her friend. Did she know that she had a breakdown in class? It kind of ticked me off.**

**"Max...hold on, I'll get some towels." She walked into the bathroom. I walked up to Max. She looked up at me surprised. I was none to happy. "Max, I know that Iggy is your friend, but you didn't need to have a breakdown, you know? My sister has cancer too, but I'm not that showy about it."**

**Max looked at me for a moment. Then her face grew sour. "Really? You think I'm being showy? Listen, no offence, but you don't exactly know what I'm going threw." I did take offense. "I don't know? Your losing and friend as to me losing a SIBLING. Come talk to me when you lose someone like that to you."**

**She went red with anger. "Its not just a SIBLING I'm losing. It everyone else!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes. I thought Max was a good person, but it seems she is just another girl feeling self pity. "Quit acting like it's the end of the world, Max." She tightened her fist.**

**"It might as well be the end of the world for me!" She turned around and ran down the hall. Leaving her glasses smashed on the ground. I had really liked Max. It seems like she was just leaving her friends to coo her after Iggy would pass. I mean didn't she know who Iggy felt? He's the one dieing. Right?**

**Lissa came out looking around for Max. I sighed. "She left. Max...left." It was Lissa who feels the same pain I am. She was losing a brother. I'm losing a sister. They both where losing everyone. And what exactly would Max be losing besides Iggy? She wasn't the one dieing...yet why did she say she was losing everyone? I wonder...**

Ok, so you will find out Max's side if the story later. Long chapter. Anyway, please review!

Y


	6. My side

Hey, bet you didn't expect the last chapter. That was apart of the story. It was not just a chapter I made for no reason. As promised, this is Max's side of the story. So how you liking "Now!"? Is it ok? I hope I'm doing good. Please review!

Max's POV:

It was sixth period and I already felt drained. We had a video day where the teacher just picks out a school video on YouTube. This one was about kids who ruin their lives with drugs, alcohol, and violence. It really was cliche and stupid. And it also made me feel cheated. I didn't do anything to deserve this and I'm dying.

These kids are throwing away their lives and I'm fighting for mine. All I can think about is them getting a second chance at life, when they screw it up so badly, and yet I'm the one who's going to die. I never did drugs, never smoked, and never drank more than a glass of alcohol. I've always took care of my body and try my best to control my anger and sadness, even though it's all overwhelming. Could this fight be over?

Tears spill from my eyes unwittingly. I try brushing them away desperately, so that no one notices my chaos of emotions. They just keep spilling and a few tiny sobs escape my throat. I can feel eyes on me watching my overwhelming emotions. I could feel Lissa's hand on my back. I pushed my chair back and run out the room. Lissa's heel boots not far behind.

I here my name being called down the hallway, but I only stop when I felt out of breath. I explain to Lissa about how unfair it is. She leaves to the girls bathroom to bring me back some paper towels. Out of nowhere, Fang appears with a not so happy face. My eyes widened. Was he there the entire time?

Suddenly, he starts going into rage about how I'm only pitting myself for Iggy. Did he know how I feel? No! Claiming that Iggy who has cancer is going through more than me. Never would I ever think that. I know that me and Iggy feel the same. And to think that Fang was my dark angel to protect me. Eh? What did I just say?

Feeling my anger take over, I smash my glasses down and took off running. Had this really been Fang talking? He sounded like a bipolar kid. The most amazing guy one moment, then a babbling jerk the second. Uh, I should have waited for Lissa at least.

I find myself in the school parking lot getting soaked. I haven't realized that it started raining during fourth hour. I sigh letting my anger drain off my face. I began walking to a shelter to avoid anymore rain till I feel myself slip on a slippery spot. I thought I was about to crash into the ground, but rather something hard and unexpected.

I feel warm hands grab my shoulders and lift me from the ground. "Are you ok?" Iggy asks his eyes tight with concern. I stair at him, my tears disguised by the rain. "Excuse me." I pry myself away from his arms and run on. I felt awkward around him since that incident. "Hey!" He runs after me. "Max, wait up..."

I stop only when I run to my locker. I ripped it open and grabbed my bag not pausing to get any homework. It's not like I need to worry about passing Year Eleven. "Max." He grabs my shoulders and spins me around so I'm facing him.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asks me gently catching my tears running down my face. "Yes." I looked down and nod slowly. The words slipped from my mouth. We walked threw the school, and ran threw the student parking lot as the rain bashed down on us.

It felt numbing to the skin, chilling my bones. The car door creeks open and Iggy begins bundling me into his beat up vehicle. After a ten minute drive to my house, we pull into the parking lot. He rushed out to my side and helps me out, rushing me to the front porch.

I fumble with the keys and let the door fling open as the wind pushed it. We run in and rush up stairs to the laundry room and grab our favorite towels. I look at Iggy who looks around my hallway. Glancing at every picture of us on vacation.

Even though he has been to my house before, he seems to always look so fascinated by the pictures and frames. The one he stops to stair at the most is the one with me and Iggy at the fair. He's got a cap on his head to hide his baldness. He use to be bald at least.

We both have a ice cream shoving it into each others faces. I loved that day the most with Iggy.

Soon, Iggy apologies for calling me stupid and leaves. I was actually really tired so I crashed in my bed. Since I was the oldest daughter, I got the second biggest room. You can probably guess the second reason I got it. It's so obvious, it hurt.

I woke up to my phone buzzing like crazy. My heart beat was fast paced. I squinted at the bright light of my phone screen. After adjusting my eyes, I read the name across the screen. A text from Fang. Did I want to talk to him? No. Did I want to continue being friends with him? Yes.

I unlock my screen and read the text.

**Hey, so um...I feel like a jerk for just bursting out on you. I think I was just mad. Lissa explained to me that you where just emotional. It wasn't any of my business. So will you Maximum Ride, forgive me?**

I stared at the screen. I mean, like how?

**Good, you should feel like a jerk. Not to be rude, but you acted like a Jack-ass. I hope you know that I want the complete opposite of pity.**

**Ok, ok. I know. Big jerk. So do you want to forgive me or not?**

I sighed

**Yes...who put you up to it?**

**Lissa and Star.**

That was enough for me.

**Meet up with me at the hospital tomorrow. We'll go see Star.**

**It's a date.**

I texted him.

**A date, huh? Sounds nice.**

I rolled my eyes.

**What even?**

After our long forgiveness texting chat, I fell back asleep.

_**~~~~~~three days later~~~~~~**_

"No way! You guys totally can't keep your eyes off each other, you practically hang out after school, aaaannnndddd on weekends. Somethings going on and your not telling me!" Nudge wails in my ear. I attempted to shush her inconspicuous. Fang was looking at us, or rather me smirking.

Our eyes meet a few times. "What do you want me to say, Nudge?" I turn my back on Fang and his stupid smirk dedicated to plastering my most talkative friend. "You met up with him like...six times right?" I nod shyly. Fang and I had become friends...close friends. I'm still lying to him. Making him think that I'm a healthy kid.

"In what, like the last five days?" She asked giggling and glancing, not-so-subtle looks at Fang. "We are just friends, I swear!" My embarrassment seeping threw the crowds of girls that had become jealous of me and Fang. "No way your telling the truth." Nudge teases only half joking. "You wanna know how I know he's into you?"

"How?" I demand, knowing that she couldn't come up with a accurate statement proclaiming to us. "Well for starters, he hangs out with you everyday after school instead of all the popular girls up his ass. Secondly, in school he looks at you dreamingly fantasizing about yours and his future children."

I hit her playfully on the last part. "Finally, he steps it up a notch to steal you away from me." I tilt my head. Huh? I opened my mouth to question Nudge's shipping of me and Fang when her attention is attached to who ever was behind me. I felt a rough hand clasp on my shoulder.

"Can I join you ladies?" Fang sits by my side with out getting my answer. His leg brushes agents mine sending shivers down my leg. He blushed a stray hair behind my ear. Whaaaa?

He smiled down at me. "What? Did you predict that a sexy man would appear?" That was half true. I didn't predict it, no. "Just think about it Max." Nudge got up giggling...leaving me alone in the snake pit.

**Yo! This chapter is done. Please review!**


	7. Your beautiful

So? How's it going? Another chapter just because you guys inspired me to. I don't own Maximum Ride all rights reserved to James Patterson! Please review?

**Max's POV:**

**I am saved from embarrassment by the bell. Literally, saved by the bell. "Come on." I grunt. 'Oh, very attractive Max.' My voice scolds me. Oh? You mean you don't know? Well I guess I never told you about a little voice in my head have I? Yep, Max Ride has a voice in her head. Jeez. The thing I hate most is when the voice is right. By the way, it's almost never wrong. It claims to be my "voice of wisdom". Yeah right.**

**It's not like I'm flirting with him. I hiss back at my voice. 'Im sure your flirting. It's obvious, you know?' I sighed. He doesn't know he'll hate me soon enough. My voice was silent, which scared me. Because the voice wasn't going to argue with me there.**

**Fang and I sprint to class, while Nudge went to fashion or design. Something that involves her looking good. She said it was to "keep her options open". I settle in my favorite chair in the corner of the room. It sits directly under a low wedged window, which gives me both a source of light, and a inspiration glamor.**

**Fang located the key to the cabinet supply area, which covers the entire wall. He retrieved his camera for the double lesson. I immediately started on my latest sketch, an abstract concept which incorporates a image of a woman and a tree into one figure. Or at least that's my goal till I am ripped from my concentration from the sudden followed clicking.**

**The noise only stops when I raised my glare to the lens of the camera. Fang only stops after one last click before slowly lowering the camera to meet my angry expression. "Oh come on Max! The lighting was totally perfect." He leans on the end of the table. "You look beautiful?" He stats it like a question, like that will get him out of trouble. I refuse to drop my glare. Despite myself, I melt slightly.**

**"Go away Fang. Take your camera elsewhere." I hold my stern look till he shrugged and began walking to another part of the room. I smile turning back to my sketches. The double flies by and I've completed a section of sketches, a number of variations which I could use to meld together creating my final image which I plan to have printed onto a massive canvas.**

**Than I remember what Dr. Dylan said. I frown at the pictures sadly, thinking that I would be better off taking home. The canvas would take a long time to complete. Fang walks over carrying a A2 sheet of shiny paper, holding the white side to face me hiding the photo. "Ready to go?" He asks, subtly eyeing my sketch pad.**

**"Yeah." I leap up, stuffing my art supplies and pencils into my bag. I leaped up from my chair. I became aware of a dull pain in my abdomen. Great...I was hoping to hang out with Fang after school. I shake my head slightly trying to focus on the present. "What have you printed?"**

**"It's just something I did today." He mumbles, tugging at my hand as I go to turn the photo around to face me. "Please Fang?" I flirt with my eyes, batting them like a school girl. "Why can't I see it? I already know I'll love it..." He looks at me uncertainty. I slightly become offended. **

**I've loved everything he's showed me thus far, why won't he show me this time? "It's um," he avoids my eyes walking into the car park. I grab his hand and spin him around to face me. "Just show me." I demand in what I hope is a cool and collected voice of authority.**

**"Fine!" He flipped the photo over carefully trying not to crease the paper. I see an enlarged photo of myself from the beginning of the lesson. My hair flows freely, framing my face which is further accented by the stream of light from the window. My eyelashes are long and dark, sticking out more without my glasses. (Which my mom was none to happy about and ordered me a new pair).**

**My lips are pressed together with the slight tension of concentration. I looked beautiful. I gasp enable to brake my gaze away from the photo. I feel beautiful! I haven't felt this way for a long time. The dull aching in my stomach seems to fade when I look up at Fang's expectant face.**

**"It's beautiful." I say. "Your beautiful." He said firmly. My heart stops. He used his hand to crease my face and pull my chin upward. I felt my stomach fluttering, not with weird cat in heat emotions, but with jitterness and excitement. He closed his eyes and leaned his lips to mine. **

**It was a soft and nervous kiss. As in "it's to early, I hope I'm doing the right thing" kind of kiss. But it was nice and...soft. If this is what life had to offer, I wanted to cry. This is what I'll be taken from. I can hear a number of immature guys making rude suggestions. Fang didn't seem to notice and soon enough, I forget everything except how he feels next to me.**

**All to sudden, he brakes away and smiled looking at my expression. It was, um let's see...suppressed, happy, probably a hint of embarrassment, and I guess clueless. I didn't seem to notice his hand was now placed on the back of my neck.**

**"So...um, you want to hang out tonight?" He asked just like every night this past week. I really wanted to, but the pain etched back into my abdomen. I'll probably need to go to the hospital. "I can't, Fang...I have to go home today." His face drops. But he understood, or thinks he does. He thinks I need to go home and support Iggy. Suddenly, I continue to hate myself for not telling him. But I'm not brave enough to tell him and risk losing him. "Ok, I'll take you home." **

**~~Time skip~~**

**I literally stomped into the teen lounge and fling myself onto the comfy couch next to Iggy. "Well, what's got you in a huff?" I ignore him and grab for the remote to the television. "Max?" I looked to Iggy. "What?" He sat closer to me. "What's going on?" I let out a sigh. "Dieing. That's what." He smiled. "I knew the feeling. So, how are your conditions? What did Dr. Dylan say?" I gulped down some air. "He said my infected cells are dividing at a fast rate, soon enough my T cells won't be able to kill them all. If they do, it will be at a slow rate. At least there not exploding like they were last time."**

**Iggy looked down and let out shaky breaths. "Oh Max. I-I'm sorry." I frowned and grabbed his hands. "What's wrong, Iggy?" He looked up at me with teary eyes. "Max, I'm getting better, but...I don't want to leave you here!" He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered. **

**I hugged him back. "No, Iggy. Please don't be sorry. This is a good thing. You'll be able to go to school longer, see Lissa and Sam more." He clenched the back of my hospital shirt. "Max...What about you? I can't lose you." I pulled back. "You won't lose me." I cupped my hands on his cheeks.**

**He smiled and rubbed the tears away from his eyes. "I'll come and see you everyday. You can count on it." I got up and offered my hand to Iggy. "Come on, let's go to the park and jam out." He smirked. "Won't the hospital be mad if you leave?" I shrugged. "What are they going to do? Kill me? I'm afraid that is already in process." He rolled his eyes. We sometimes joke about our conditions to help lighten the mood. It works.**

**"Ok smart ass. Let's go. Get dressed in clothes to keep you warm." Iggy took my hand and lifted himself up. "See you at the entrance." He walked away. I ran to my room and began changing. I fixed my hair. I only wore eyeliner and eye shadow and occasionally mascara. I just didn't want to look like a kid with cancer. **

**When I got to the entrance, Iggy was waiting for me with his acoustic and his IPhone speakers. We walked to the park and fount our favorite place to hang out at. The park was only ment for teens, so there was never any kids. Nor parents. Me and Iggy sat our stuff up by the tree that blocked out the sun at any angle. The only light was the light shining past some of the leaves.**

**I laid down under the tree and used my arms as a pillow. Iggy began playing random songs. "I could sleep out here." I breathed. He chuckled. "Of course you could. I swear..." He stood up and stretched. "Hey, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." He walked off. I closed my eyes while listening to my phone on the speakers. The song playing was With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear by Sleeping with sirens.**

**I rolled onto my side and curled up. "Max?" I opened my eyes. I looked up at Fang. "Fang? What are you doing here?" He smiled and sat down on the grass. "Well, I was on my way to the hospital to pick up Star, but my mom picked her up. What are you doing sleeping out here?"**

**I stayed laid down and let the sun beat down on me. "Me and Iggy are hanging out. He went to the bathroom." He laid down next to me with his arm pushing up his head. "I see. So how is Iggy?" I looked up at the tree leaves. "He's better." I sat up on my hands as they laid back behind me. Than I grabbed a dandelion and played with it.**

**"Max, I was wanting to ask you a question...why is it you who makes me feel happiness?" I laid back down and continued to twist the flower between my fingers. "I don't know. I wouldn't know, you know? It isn't me that is asking myself that question." I let the flower fall to the grass. Fang grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I felt myself blush. "F-Fang?" He looked up at me and smiled. "Your my happiness, Max. I feel so light around you. I just..."**

**My heart dropped. "Please don't say it..." I whispered. He ignored my pleading and said it anyway. "Max, I think- No. I am in love with you." I knew I had tears in my eyes. I sat up and looked out at the now setting sun. Iggy should have been back by now. "Max, please say something." He sat up too. I bit my lip.**

**"Fang...I-I have can-cancer. I think I might start chemo." I was looking to him for a reaction. My heart broke when I saw his face. It was full of hurt and agony. "Why...why didn't you tell me!? I could have hurt you! I could have put you danger! Max! How could you lie to me!?" I looked away. "I don't want anyone treating me like I'm going to die! I didn't want people's pity! I just wanted to live life with out being the reason people are troubled. It's not just you, it everyone except for Iggy, Sam, and Lissa. You have to understand!" He got up and ran away.**

**My heart was broken. I cried so much, my abdomen hurt. I now became aware of my throat. I felt like throwing up. I sat up and leaned over. I expected my breakfast to come out. Nope. Just blood. I fell to my side and clenched my side. "Help...Me..." I whispered. I knew nobody could hear me. I felt dark tunnels closing in around my vision. Was this it?**

_I left you a cliffhanger! How do you like that? Ok, I know it's been forever, but I needed to grieve. It's strange, I've only had this account for about two months and already two of my pets die. Opp, looks like I'm the devil yo. Bye, thanks for coming._


	8. AN!

Do not be fooled! This is a authors note! Please don't be so angry! Just read this please.

(AN: Hey guys, first authors note. Well kind of. So guys, I really love the reviews and I appreciate your thoughts. You all made me happy. Special thanks to MaximumRide101. You are just an awesome person. There are others, but I'm pretty lazy to write your names. And a big thanks to my special friend out there. You know who you are. I really do LOVE you all. So, I've decided to ask you guys for a small requests. I NEED your help. I really want to know if I should kill of a character. One that has cancer of course. I don't want it to be Max. She's the main character so she's out of the question. All though I doubt that you would even volunteer her. Duh. Anyway, It might be Iggy. Star is the other option.

I'm also adding the songs back in. I gave you all a break from reading lyrics to songs SOME of you have probably never heared of. Also, this got me thinking of songs that I want to play at my funeral.

**A FUN READERS ACTIVITY! ( You don't have to participate if you don't want to.)**

**Tell me four songs you feel that you want to play at your funeral. Review them and I'll select one from every reviewer and use it in my story. If you don't want me to use your song, please tell me in your review. **

Here are mine.

1: Lost it all- Black Vail Brides

2:In the end- Black Vail Brides

3:Amelia- Tonight Alive

4:Terrible Things- Mayday Parade

Those are mine, now tell me yours! Also, if you got free time, please listen to these songs if you don't know them. They are special to me.

(Good deal. Good deal.) *Shake mye hand.*

I will have fun activities for you guys in other chapters. Just want to get to know my readers more. I love learning about people! You really don't have to do the activities if you don't want to. It's all up to you. :)


End file.
